The Silence of Demons
by The Sleeping Silence
Summary: Ever since Dante adopted Naruto from his home village of Konohakagure, they'd lived together as father and son. Now Naruto is to return, having surprises to await him and many new things to explore!
1. The Beginning

Naruto/Devil May Cry Crossover:

The Silence of Demons

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! My name is a specific unknown, but you can call me The Sleeping Silence, or just Mr. S! This is my very first story, so PLEASE try not to judge it badly! My stories will be mostly Naruto crossovers. So at least TRY to enjoy them… and if the title is weird, I'm Buddhist.

Story Begin:

_Prologue_

_Flashback:_

_12 years ago…_

_Aftermath of Kyuubi attack…_

"Okay. So what's the deal, old man?" asked Dante.

"I am entrusting Naruto Uzumaki to you, Dante" replied Hiruzen Sarutobi, the recently renewed Hokage*.

Dante just stared at him for a few seconds, like a statue in ashes and finally said "… You're kidding me, right? No shit?"

Hiruzen quietly replied, "Yes. No questions asked."

Dante almost went into shock! But seeing as Minato, the hero of the village, was a great friend, he saw it would do no harm.

"Done deal! I'll take him." Said Dante

"Yes, but can you please let him return here on his twelfth birthday for the Chunin exams?"

"I have just said, done deal! Everything will be accounted for! The boy will be happy!"

"Thank you very much Dante! Now the boy will be cared for! But will you train him?" asked Hiruzen

"Everything will be done as best as I can, Hiruzen. And I WILL train him. But that would include weaponry like guns and swords. Are you fine with this?"

"Yes. I am perfectly fine with the results!"

WAAAA!

They had realised that they were speaking a little louder than what they should've and had accidentally woken up Naruto. Dante thought he was very cute!  
"See you in twelve years, old man!"  
"Goodbye, Dante" Hiruzen said with a smile on his face.

And so they set off with new paths to follow.


	2. The reason NOT TO GO IN THE GATE!

Author Note: I am extremely sorry that I have not had enough time to publish this story quickly enough. School drawbacks and other crap. But I will NOT draw lemons. I am SO sorry that I will not keep the promise of giving everything but ignore that (if you want) and listen to the story I have worked for

The Silence of Demons:

Chapter I:

_DON'T GO NEAR THE GATE WHILST TRAINING!_

Young Naruto was six years old now and enjoyed training with his carer Dante and he only had one rule that could only be lifted when his training was finished:

_DO NOT GO NEAR THE GATE_!

Naruto's training was nearly over, and he was BORED! Dante was gone out hunting demons with Trish and Lady (aka Mary) and Naruto had learnt a LOT of techniques with a sword (known as Death Bringer) and two guns like Dante's (Heaven and Hell) but he knew all of the techniques and he was hoping for a little excitement in this period of time. SO he decided to do the TABOO (forbidden) by going into the shed… but… what the fuck?

"A BOX?

THAT IS ALL THAT'S THERE?"

Naruto screamed the words out loud for a million miles that Dante could hear it. PERFECTLY (Author note: remember that Dante is half demon so he can hear more sharply than humans will ever be able to!) .

Dante thought out loud "Oh shit!" which caused him to get a wallop in the face and the back of the head by Lady and Trish.

Dante told them quickly and they went back so fast you couldn't say the letter A.

Naruto opened the box to find… A weird bracelet?

Wait, he thought. He'd seen the marking in a book before and THEN he realised the reason that Dante never allowed him in the shed…

"I am suck an IDIOT!"

Because the demonic bracelet had contained a demon INSIDE the bracelet, sealed away for eternity, until some idiot named Naruto opened it up! WHO IS RIGHT HERE AND PREPARING FOR THE WORST!

Until… Naruto did something very peculiar…

Dante rushed back with Lady and Trish and found Naruto, unscathed and then Dante realised "He absorbed the Berial, the demon which took months to capture and took him MINUTES to absorb! So… he needs to be taught Fire style jutsu…"

To be continued…

Cut! That was a whopper of time.

I have a few points I would like to make.

Firstly: This story is adapted from the story by the guy known as The Spirit Of Rebellion

Secondly: If you were wondering what you had missed out in the battle of Berial vs. Naruto, Naruto had actually absorb him, with the help of the Nine Tailed Fox (For the idiots who cannot take the English name, it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune)

I do not mean to offend you.

Peace to the world,

From Mr. S


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Author notes:

Hello again! I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I am lazy when it comes to keeping time as I kill demons all the time (seriously, I can't keep track with my fanfiction). For this chapter, I will have Naruto get a Devil Arm which is NOT from Naruto NOR DMC, but Castlevania! Try to guess which Monster i'm guessing! It will leave u pissed off! But u will know anyway! :-) Anyway, I do not leave much speaking (as in, no one really speaks in this fanfic), so bear with my idiocy!

Chapter III

Pissy Devil Arms (Which will kill humans instantaneously)

Naruto (7 years old) was busy training when he decided to take a walk. Taking this walk was essential for both mind, body and spirit, as he trained himself for pissage (as in, he excruciated himself beyond human limits) when he heard something odd. Bugs, a tree (right next to him) being chopped down... and bats? Naruto thought that this was just too weird! So he natrually had a look! What he saw... repulsed him shitless! He saw some _really _pale guy in some cloak meant for someone weird, another guy who looked _kind _of normal, as he had _four_, and a guy in a hoodie. He went over, then he saw why the guy with a hoodie _had _a hoodie. Simple: the guy didn't have flesh, only a skeleton and... human bones...!

Naruto asked them "... Who are you?" The hoodie guy answered "Death". The quadriple limbed guy said "Abaddon" and the guy in the odd cloack said "Dracula".

Naruto actually struck up friendly conversation with them for at least 30 minutes when Dante actually came to pick up Naruto! Then he saw the trio and Dante thought one thing "... WHAT THE HELL? I KILLED THEM HALF A CENTURY AGO! WHY ARE THEY BACK? THIS ISN'T FAIR!"  
When the trio from Tranylvania (they actually told Naruto they were demons from Transylvania) looked at Dante, they thought this... 'Oh hell no, not again!' Dante told Naruto to kill them. He did, and when he did they transformed into glowing light, then the light disappeared.

Dracula's Devil Arm transformed into metallic silver bat wings that went onto Naruto's back. Ironically, the bat wings actually said 'Metallica'.They had the highest horsepower the wings on Earth (and Hell), and made tornadoes, and they made him fly! Again with the Metallica thing, the wings actually played Metallica!

Abaddon's Devil Arm transformed into something odd. It was a shotgun, but it could shoot anything from a Walther P38 bullet to an RPG. And of course it shot bugs melded with platinum diamond casing. But mostly bugs.

And finally Death. He had an obvious scythe which can transform into a sword, a dagger, and many other loads of weapons I wouldn't care to explain! And it shot mini scythes which were loaded with all sorts of torture that you felt in SECONDS.

But Naruto noticed something else... a suitcase... which in truth was PANDORA'S BOX! (Author: If you want to know about the real Pandora's Box, look it up in Greek mythology) He decided to shoot something from this suitcase... which popped up a laser! "FIRE THE LASER" Naruto cried!

A tree decided to die

Dante scolded Naruto off for 'playing with monsters'. Naruto, being in a bad mood (BECAUSE HIS FRIENDS WERE KILLED), shot Dante with a popgun.

Chapter Three... finis

Author note: Like it? It took a bit of time to think of! For Dracula, the Metallica, the metallic silver thing was where it came from

For Abaddon... I don't know. I wanted to respect him with the bugs (I do not worship Satan).

AND for Death, I thought of Ibiki for the torture thing!

And the "FIRE THE LASER" I just had to get it off Dr. Evil!

Thanks for listening, idiots!

Mr. S


	4. Chapter IV

Author Note: I am sorry for prolonging the inevitable. HE WILL GO TO KONOHA! Finally! By the way, I will give off a bit of a trait that the author Drakai (and others I don't know) uses. Major Sasuke bashing, major Sakura hating (Cherry Blossom? She's a bitch!). But I have already powered up Naruto. BTW, I think I will add a little more speaking in this.

Chapter IV

Beginnings in Konohagakure, bitch bashing, emo hating, funny sensei.

Naruto (12 years old) was told the truth about his family 2 years ago. He was so pissed off that he shot Dante with Abaddon thrice (three times). When he thought about it _now, _it wasn't bad at all.

Dante called him down to the kitchen one night (August 23rd). "Listen up Naruto," Dante explained. "I'm gonna be taking you home to your villiage of Konohagakure. They don't know much about Devil Arms other than the villiage leader, the Hokage. This is going to be your new home, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour, or I get Popgun out. (Popgun, defining Ebony and Ivory!)

2 months later... (and a lot of "Are we there yet!")

They were here. It was a beautiful villiage! They immediately went to the Hokage (no time for sightseeing).

"Welcome to the villiage Naruto!" the Hokage said cheerfully "I am the villiage Hokage! I expect you will go well in the villiage. Now I have heard of the Devil Arms... which reminds me... there is this one child, Sasuke Uchiha, who will _try_ to take something powerful. I've seen him try. He is arrogant and if he challenges anyone, he will not back down. When you see him, ignore him as best you can. He also has fangirls, who will go along with anything he says for his attention (Author note: Yeah, a little same old with hate Sasuke). So ignore them all. Other than that you'll go great! Anyway here's your map to the Academy..."

47 minutes later...

Iruka, a busy schoolteacher, was busy doing his job when he heard a loud noise. Literally. THE DOOR HAD BEEN CAVED IN! Naruto, the caver-inner, said "Um... is this room A? I'm Naruto! I'm kinda new!" Iruka replied "I've been expecting you! Please come in!"

Naruto had been introduced nicely by everyone. Right on time, because physical practice (Someone faces someone else) was on the exact moment Naruto arrived!

There were random fights! Then, by some extremely random coincidence, Naruto was being paired up with Sasuke!

"You cannot beat me" Sasuke said smugly "I am an Uchiha, the greatest of the great, kings of kings.."

"Yeah, yeah yeah, CAN WE SKIP THE CRAPPY UCHIHA INTRODUCTION! I'M BORED!

This made Mr. Uchiha mad, and he furiously attacked Naruto.

Naruto usually plans out his attacks. He didn't need to. Sasuke was BORING!

He shot Sasuke with Abaddon being transformed into a popgun. But, again Sasuke moaned "I will not be defeated!" So... Mr Director, cue Sasuke to be shot with Death, please! Hold up! After seconds of extremely endless torture, Sasuke STILL GETS UP! And so naturally Naruto did the best option at hand. He shot Sasuke. Low Power. WITH DRACULA! (Low power is enough to knock someone out!). Painful. He knows. But no choice... As Sasuke was knocked out, Ms Sakura Haruno aka. Banshee, shrieked "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU ..." she continued swearing incoherant words... and she charged. Not knowing his strength, Sakura was helplessley... swatted by Naruto. Literally. He lightly punched her, and he swatted her into the tree. Iruka reprimanded him by asking why he did that. Naruto simply replied, "Sasuke wouldn't know when to give up, which would cost lives in a mission. Sakura attacked me for no known reason after I knocked Sasuke out, because he was 'her Sasuke' and since she goes along with EVERYTHING he does, she tried to knock me out.

"I understand, Naruto. OKAY CLASS, LET'S GO BACK!"

3 minutes later...

Class had begun, when Iruka surprised them. There was a gradutaion on today. Naruto was actually JUST lucky, since he read scroos instantaneously at the Hokage's office, and he did the things called 'jutsu' in the nick of time (he is that smart, he reads pages almost instantaneously). The graduation was to peform a Bunshin.

"Iruka, is there no limit to the number aquisited?" asked Naruto. Iruka replied that there was no limit. Naruto performed Kage Bunshin's. He made... 1000! Sasuke, when he saw what happened... HE WAS PISSED! Sakura, after she recovered from unconsciousness, being Little Ms. Fangirl, went along with what he said.

2 minutes after Graduation...

Iruka announced that they would meet with their senseis today. Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka (a guy with a dog on his person at all times), Shino Aburame (a creepy guy who always wears glasses) and Hinata Hyuga (an EXTREMELY shy girl). Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9: Ino Yamanaka (A fangirl of Sasuke, uses mind transferring abilities), Choji Akimichi (an extremely fa... er, chubby boy) and Shikamaru Nara (an extremely lazy boy. Falls asleep. Anywhere. Anytime). Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi.

3 hours later...

... Silence...

... Silence...

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI?" shrieked Banshee Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto could only block their ears at her complaints. Just then... Kakashi arrived! Hooray! No, literally, he was three hours late!

"My first impression of you all is... I hate you!" said Kakashi cheerfully

"Meet me on the rooftop in five minutes. Pronto." he ordered.

Kakashi went up immediately... only to find Naruto there.

Kakashi was gobsmacked! "How did you get up here so fast?"

TO Be Continued...


End file.
